Dirty Little Secret
by iLUVfire
Summary: AU. harry potter was a regular high schooler, going through life, until he relized he was gay. follow his adventure with his crush, who may just know his dirty little secret! rated to be safe, may include some OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so the gang is in a normal high school, and Ron invites everyone over for a pool party at the Weasley house. Truth or dare ensues, and weird feelings are revealed. Alternate universe. I'm also doing this story in the Naruto category, I just need more time… enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. Or any of the manga references I slip in each chapter. Damn. Excuse me while a write a letter to Rowling begging her to let me have Harry and Draco for one day.

Chapter one

_**Harry's pov…sort of…**_

Harry Potter slammed his locker.

_This sucks. I can't believe Ron invited Malfoy to the pool party. He knows about my issues!_ He thought to himself. He groaned and banged his head on the locker door.

"Er, Harry?" Harry's head snapped back at the sound of his friend Hermione Granger's voice. She was standing next to him with a book clutched to her chest looking confused. "Are you alright? You seem to be having some problems." Harry grinned.

"I'm just pissed that Ron invited Malfoy to the pool party. He knows my issues." He grumbled. Hermione chuckled and patted her friend's arm.

"Don't worry, Harry, no one knows your dirty little secret!" she laughed at him. Hermione turned on her heel only to run into the chest of her boyfriend and Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley. The red head grinned and kissed Hermione on the cheek. She smiled back.

"Well, Harry, seems I'm getting back at you for that party back in eighth grade, now, eh?" Ron grinned. Harry scowled, remembering the embarrassment he had caused Ron, and turned to walk to his next class. As he stormed down the hall, Ron caught up with him, chuckling. "You know, it's not that bad! I mean, we all expected it from one of the Creveys, but no one has a clue about you!" Harry stopped and turned to face his friend.

"You know my aunt and uncle would have a bloody cow if they knew my secret. Now that you've invited **him**, my secret may come out into the open, especially with Fred and George in the near vicinity!" Harry was talking about Ron's older brothers, Fred and George Weasley, who were twins and complete jokesters. They had teased Harry for months on end when they heard he had a crush on a girl they all went to school with, Cho Chang. But that had long since passed.

"Weasley." Ron and Harry turned. And Harry's stomach flipped. Standing before them was arguably (among the girls) the hottest boy at school. Draco Malfoy, son of the business legend Lucius Malfoy, was one of the most "popular" people in school. With his white blonde hair, silver eyes and "I-don't-give-a-flying-pigs-arse" attitude, the girls (and Harry) worshiped him. The odd thing was, whenever one of the girls in school asked him out on a date, he turned them all down. Makes ya think, don't it? "Just because I'm coming to your party doesn't mean I'm friends with you. I have nothing else to do, and I needed to get away from a family thing. Understand?" Draco snapped. Ron rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Don't worry, Malfoy, I only invited you cuz my mum told me I had to. Don't get your head swelled up anymore or it might pop." Draco's expression hardened. Suddenly he was glaring right at Harry. Harry felt his stomach do a back flip, but he couldn't pull his own green orbs from the silver ones in front of him. Draco cast one last withering glance at Ron and walked off. Ron flipped Draco the bird as he walked away. He turned to face Harry. He was still frozen in the place where Draco's glare had hit him. Ron clicked his fingers in front of Harry's face, and the dark-haired boy seemed to come out of la-la-land. He shook his head and grimaced at Ron, then swore as the warning bell rang.

"See you after school!" he yelled back to Ron, sprinting down the hall. Ron shook his head and waved back.

"Strange little gay boy." He muttered as he went to his own class.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&(((((((

Harry's eyelids started to droop as his teacher rambled on about… something, he just couldn't remember what. As he started to doze off, the door slammed open and everyone in the room jumped. Harry's eyes snapped open. The same eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the person standing in the doorway.

Draco Malfoy was holding a note and looking extremely pissed off. He walked up to the teacher, who was also looking extremely pissed, and handed her the note. She read the note and nodded.

"Alright everyone, listen up! Mr. Malfoy has just transferred in from room 682, and he doesn't have our notes for the quarter. Will anyone volunteer to be his study buddy and help him get caught up?" She was met with silence around the room. The teacher rolled her eyes. "Fine, no volunteers, I'll just pick someone. Aaah, Mr. Potter, I think you could use some extra credit, how about you help him?" Draco looked infuriated. "Ms. Rockwell, will you please sit in the empty desk next to Mr. Elric, please, so Mr. Malfoy can sit next to Mr. Potter? Thank you." The teacher smiled as the girl sitting next to Harry grumbled and packed up her things to move across the room. Draco scowled and started to walk toward Harry's spot in the back of the room. Harry grimaced and pulled his backpack towards the other side of the table. Draco sat down in the chair without making a sound and pulled out a notebook. He started to take down the notes on the board. Harry returned his head to its place on his hands and glanced at Draco. He was met with the same ice-cold glare from earlier in the hall. He shuddered and returned his gaze to the board. The only sounds from the table for the rest of the period were Draco's pencil scratching out the notes.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&(((((((

"Potter. Potter! Godammit, Potter, wake up!" Harry heard Draco's' voice from a long way off. He opened his eyes to see the blonde boy standing in front of him.

"Whaddyoowhan?" Harry mumbled. Draco closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"The notes. From this quarter. I need the notes. I'm your bloody study buddy, remember?" Draco snarled. Harry blinked.

"Oh. Yeah. Hang on." Harry stood up to grab his backpack off the floor. He rummaged around in it for a moment until he found a red notebook. He handed it to Draco. The blonde boy grabbed it and shoved it in his backpack. He turned and walked out the door. "Guess I'll see you at Ron's party tonight?" Draco didn't answer. Harry shook his head and walked out the door a moment later.

_Why is it that I have this feeling of dread? Oh well, I'm sure it's just about Ron's party. _He thought as he walked to the school doors. He saw Ron and Hermione in Hermione's car to his left. He waved at them and turned in their direction.

"Hey Harry, why do you look so upset?" Hermione asked a few minutes later as the three of them drove towards Ron's house to set up for the party. Harry had his forehead against the window and his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and looked up. He blinked a few times and grabbed his backpack off the seat next to him. "Harry?"

"Hang on." Harry rummaged through his backpack and come out with a red notebook, identical to the one he had given Draco earlier that day. He opened it up, his heart in his mouth.

And saw his notes.

Which meant…

"Oh, shit! I gave Draco **THE** notebook!" Ron turned in his seat.

"**THE** note book? You mean the one here you told me…"

"Yeah, that one." Harry said, the color draining from his face. "The one where I told you I was gay and was in love with Draco. I'm dead if he reads it. Which he almost definitely is going to do, because he thinks the notes in there are for school. I'm a dead man. A dead GAY man."

_**end chapter.**_

_**Thanks for reading my first Draco/Harry fic everyone! I know you'll love the rest!**_

_**iLUVfire**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: an interesting development

Disclaimer: I won nothing! Except Marie. Damn. Now please excuse me as I go write a beggo-gram to JK Rowling asking…begging her to let me have Harry and Draco over the summer.

_**Ron's house, just before the party. Harry's pov**_

"Harry, could you get the door?" Mrs. Weasley called. She was making food for the party, and couldn't get to the door. Harry leapt from the pool, dripping water everywhere. He inwardly groaned at the prospect of having to answer the door, but he did anyway. He made his way through the Weasley house, dodging different people carrying different things. He finally made it to the door, seeing a silhouette that looked oddly familiar. He grabbed the doorknob and pulled. Draco stood on the porch, holding a small duffel bag. He glared at Harry's wet from.

"Well?"

"Well what, Malfoy?"

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Harry nodded and stepped aside. Draco walked past Harry, his porcelain arm brushing across Harry's bare chest. Harry's heart skipped a couple of beats and lodged itself in his throat. Harry swallowed and closed the door.

"Harry, dear, who was it?" Mrs. Weasley called.

"Its just Draco, Mrs. Weasley." Harry called back.

"Hi, Aunt Molly." Draco called.

"Aunt?" Harry asked. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yes, the Weasel and I are cousins. Say anything at school and I hurt you." Draco said, his gaze nearly freezing the water still clinging to Harry. "Where's the bathroom? I need to change." Harry led Draco towards the bathroom and opened the door. Draco seemed to float by. The door slammed in Harry's face.

"Well, FINE." Harry said.

"Ferret boy here?" Harry turned. Fred and George were standing behind him, both in red swim trunks. Harry nodded. "Fan-bloody-tatsic, now it's really a party! Come on, Harry, let's go back to the pool."

The twins led Harry back to pool. They started running and both leapt into the air shouting "CANNONBALL!!!!!!!" at the same time and making fantastic splashes. Harry laughed as Ginny, her friend Marie, and Hermione shrieked at the cold water now dripping down their heads. He turned at a chuckle behind him. And his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

Draco was standing behind him, his duffel bag clutched in one hand, wearing a pair of black and green swim trunks. And nothing else. His blonde hair was hanging in his face in a sexy way that Harry knew his hair would never do. Draco caught the gaze Harry was beaming in his direction. He smirked.

"Jealous, Potter? A personal gym will do wonders for someone's… sex appeal." Harry's breath caught in his throat.

_That bloody little git! _He thought. The whole "sex appeal" thing was a joke he had with Ron about Harry's sexuality. And it was in the red notebook.

**Draco knew Harry's dirty little secret.**

Harry gulped, turned on his heel and jumped into the cold water of the pool to clear his head. The water closed in on him, muffling the sounds of the party above. _What am I going to do? _ He thought. He decided that he would just let things flow how they were. He started to head for the surface, the light and music becoming clearer with each foot he rose in the water. His head broke the surface. He saw Draco standing alone near the fence, cradling a red plastic cup (A/N: no, not alcohol, there are still adults at the party! But they still might get drunk, you never know. Well, I do, but whatever. ;P On with the fic!). Harry paddled toward the edge, his heart hammering in his chest. As he struggled to pull himself over the edge, a small hand popped into his line of vision.

"Need a hand?" a girl's voice asked. Harry looked up. Marie was standing over him, a grin on her face. Harry smiled back and grabbed her hand. She pulled him up with surprising strength for someone so tiny.

"Thanks. You're Marie, right?" he asked. She nodded. He looked the small girl over. She was about 5' 4", with short platinum blonde hair that looked surprisingly like Draco's. She regarded Harry with bright green eyes. Harry chuckled to himself.

_She looks like a mix of Draco and I. _Marie cocked her head at him.

"So you're into Draco, then?" she asked softly. Harry turned red. Marie grinned. "Aha! I was correct! Don't worry; Ron didn't tell me, although I'm pretty sure he knows. Don't be so obvious when you check someone out, ok?" the girl turned and walked into the house. Harry gaped at her retreating back.

_Bugger! Am I that obvious? Well, duh, Draco knows, and now Marie knows, and so do Ron and Hermione. So that's…four people… I just hope the twins don't find out! _

Draco's pov… 

Draco stood in front of the Weasley's door. He couldn't believe he was there. Sure, Ron had only invited him because they were cousins, but only by marriage! And now he had to deal with his confusing feelings for Harry, and the fact that he knew Harry was gay and in love with him, AND he had to see Harry in a bathing suit! He shook his head, trying to clear it of the weird thoughts swirling about inside it, but one stayed stuck:

**Am I gay? Am I gay? Am I gay? Am I gay? Am I gay? Am I gay? Am I gay? Am I gay? AND IT WAS PISSING HIM OFF!**

He sighed and knocked on the wooden door. He heard his aunt call someone to get the door, but he couldn't hear everything. He saw the doorknob turn before he registered that the door was opening. Which meant he wasn't prepared for the sight that next assaulted his eyes.

Harry stood before him, panting slightly and soaking wet. A red bathing suit with yellow Hawaiian flowers on it clung to his body like a second skin. Which was the only thing he was wearing. Draco had to suppress a moan from escaping his lips. Instead he just scowled and glared at Harry.

"Well?" he asked. Harry looked confused.

_God, that look is hot. GAHHH! DRACO TO BRAIN!! SHUT UP! _

"Well, what, Malfoy?" Harry snapped. Draco felt his carefully sculpted mask slip. He hardened it quickly.

_No, please don't snap at me. ARRGH! Damn that stupid notebook!!! I'm straight! I'm straight!!! I think… _ Draco shook his head. "Aren't you going to let me in?" Harry nodded and stepped out of the doorway. Draco breezed in, fully intent on ignoring everyone during the party.

Then his arm brushed across Harry's bare chest. Draco felt a zing of electricity go through his arm and into his heart, where it settled into a warm fuzzy feeling. Draco bit down on his lip to suppress another moan. He heard Harry talking with Mrs. Weasley and glared at Harry when he had to tell him about his relationship to Ron. He could feel the ice shooting from his eyes and almost saw the water on Harry's chest freezing.

"Where's the bathroom? I need to change." Draco said, holding up his duffel bag. Harry led him down a hallway lined with pictures of the Weasley family through the years. Draco saw the twins' grins becoming more and more evil as the school pictures progressed. Harry opened a door. Draco walked in and pulled the door shut behind him. He leaned against the door, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He put his hand on his chest where he could feel his heart hammering away.

"Be still, my beating heart." He murmured. He gripped the hem of his shirt in his hands and off his shirt. What he saw pleased him. The sculpted body of a Malfoy met his eyes, 6-pack, pecs and all (A/N: ohmigod… breathe, breathe.). One of the sentences from the red notebook popped into his head. Ron had been teasing Harry about being gay, and Harry had retorted about Draco's sex appeal. Draco smiled softly and caught himself blushing. He shook his head and grabbed his board shorts out of his duffel bag. He pulled off his pants and slid on the black and green swimwear. He stuffed his clothes into his duffel bag and walked out of the bathroom. He walked into the kitchen to see his aunt bustling around, cooking and singing along to an old record.

"Oh! Hello, Draco, didn't see you there. My, I haven't seen you in so long! Not since Ron and you were only, oh, gosh, you were still in diapers, dear me! But look how you've grown!" Mrs. Weasley gave Draco a pat on the shoulder and went back to her cooking. Draco blinked. He had no memories of his mother in the kitchen. Hell, he had no memories of a kitchen! He shook his head and went outside.

He stepped through the door just in time to see the twins' splashes arch into Ginny, Marie and Hermione's shirts. He chuckled. He felt himself being watched, and turned to see Harry staring straight at him.

_Time for a little mind game, Mr. Potter._ Draco smirked.

"Jealous potter? A personal gym will do wonders for someone's… sex appeal." Harry turned red and suddenly walked off the edge of the pool into the water. Draco laughed out loud at this. He then realized where he was and settled back into his Malfoy mask. He turned toward the table near the fence and saw red plastic cups. His brow furrowed. _Alcohol? No, Aunt Molly wouldn't allow that. _He walked over and picked up one of the cups. The liquid inside looked like root beer. After a few sips he decided it _**was**_ root beer. He walked over to the tall wooden fence and cradled the cup in his hands.

_Alright, so I know Harry's gay and in love with me. I know that I am at least confused, and suddenly he's starting to look really sexy shirtless. _

Draco glanced up from the cup in his hand. Harry was standing alone by the edge of the pool, staring into the water. Draco cocked his head and stared at him. The shrinking amount of sunlight glinted off his bare shoulders and hands and reminded Draco of … well, he didn't really know what, but it made him feel…secure.

And it also scared him shitless.

End chapter

Me: well? Whaddya think? God, this took me forever. Sorry for the wait! Review or nothing else for a while!


	3. Chapter 3

Dirty little secret: chapter three

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Damn.

I just want to thank everyone for reviewing so nicely! Some of the reviews on another story of mine were kinda flamish, and I read those before I read these. After I read the reviews for this story I immediately cheered up! Thank you all so much! And the updates will be coming faster because I got my laptop, finally!

Me: hey, who finished the last book? (WARNING: SPOILER!!: I CANT BELIEVE SHE KILLED FRED WEASLEY!!!!!)

(A/N: ok, when I say everyone, I mean the twins, Ron, Hermione, Marie, Draco, Lee Jordan, Ginny, Luna and Neville.)

Harry's pov…sort of…

Harry chatted with Hermione and Ginny, not really registering what they were talking about. His mind was somewhere else. To be specific, his mind was in a corner of the yard with a certain confused blonde man. Something caught the corner of his eye and he turned. Draco was laughing in the corner, a flirty smile on his face, TALKING TO MARIE. She giggled as he whispered something in her ear. Harry saw red.

_**WHAT IS SHE DOING**__????? She knows my secret, but she is __DELIBERATELY__**FLIRTING WITH HIM**_ He fumed. He walked away from Ginny and Hermione, muttering something about hearing Mrs. Weasley calling him. He stormed over to where Draco and Marie were standing. "Hey, Marie, can I talk to you? Alone?" Harry asked. Marie turned to him, smiling.

"Yeah, sure Harry. Nice meeting you, Draco." She said, and turned to wave at him. He smiled at her and nodded. Harry stalked to the other side of the yard, Marie's wrist in his hand. He turned to her when he was sure Draco couldn't see them. "What were you doing??" he whispered hotly. "You, you know how I feel about him! Why were you flirting with him???" Marie looked confused. Then she grinned.

"Harry, you dip! He started talking to me! We were talking about you!" she said. Harry felt the blood drain from his face. "Really?" he squeaked. She nodded.

"He saw me talking to you and wanted to know what you thought about him." Harry grabbed his heart and doubled over. Marie laughed and put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed. All I said was that you thought that he was very… intriguing. I swear! He said that your eyes were incredible though." Harry's head shot up.

"He did?" he said. Marie nodded, a small smile spreading across her face.

"You do have amazing eyes Harry." she said.

"They're my mom's." he said quietly.

"It was very nice of her to let you have them." She said. Harry stood up and gave Marie a hug. She stood stiff for a moment then hugged him back. He let go and walked over to Ron.

"What in the name of Merlin's pants was that about?" Ron asked. Harry grinned.

"Just a little girl talk." Harry answered. Ron laughed.

"Come on, Fred and George started a game of truth or dare." Ron said, leading Harry toward the pool. Harry's heart made a guest appearance in his throat for a moment. He swallowed and followed Ron. Everyone was grouped near the edge of the pool on towels, blankets and quilts. Fred-or George, one of the twins- was sitting on the diving board with a Rolling Stones shirt on. Both wore matching evil grins. Harry sat down next to Luna on a quilt. She smiled at him, waving lightly.

"So, I think everyone knows the rules of truth or dare." Lee said. " Who would like to go first?" Hermione raised her hand. "Fred, truth or dare?" she asked. The twin without the Rolling Stones shirt grinned.

"Dare." He breathed. Hermione grinned.

"Alright. I dare you to…" she looked around. "Put the potato salad down your board shorts." Fred's grin faltered. " Can't deny a dare, Freddy." Fred grimaced and got up. He made his way to the table where Mrs. Weasley had put all the food and grabbed the bowl of potato salad. He grabbed a handful and stopped as Hermione yelled out "The whole bowl, Mr. Weasley." Lee cracked up. Fred picked up the bowl, pulled out the waistband of his boards and dumped the bowl. George laughed so hard he fell off the diving board and into the pool. Ron had tears streaming down his face and Hermione' head was on her knees, her shoulders shaking. Harry glanced at Draco through tears of laughter and found the silver gaze on him. Harry looked away quickly. Fred sat down on a towel with a squish as George climbed out of the pool.

"My turn then, I guess." Fred said with a grimace. He glared at his twin who was facedown on the diving board, still laughing. "Ginny, truth or dare?' Fred asked. Ginny smiled.

"Truth, I suppose. I don't want to end up with the dip in my hair." She said, fingering her red braids. Fred rolled his eyes. "Fine. How long have you been going out with Dean?" Fred said. Ginny's eyes widened. George sat up. Ginny's face turned bright red.

"Two months." She answered. Ron turned to face Ginny.

"WHAT?" he roared. Ginny flinched.

"That's why I didn't say anything! I knew Ron would get all protective on me! I know that the twins would be cool about it, and so would Bill and Charlie, but Ron and Percy are always the over protective ones!" she slugged Fred on the other shoulder. He grinned evilly again. Neville laughed.

"Don't worry Ginny, I'm going out with Luna." He said, reaching for her hand. Everyone turned to look at them. Luna smiled, squeezing Neville's hand.

"It's true." She said. " We started dating about a month ago." Harry grinned and gave Neville a thumbs up.

"Alright, Ginny, it's your turn." Lee said. Ginny nodded. She looked around the circle, her gaze falling on Ron. She grinned a grin almost identical to the twins as Ron's face paled. "Ron, truth or dare?" she asked.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but dare." Ginny's grin widened.

"Streak. Down the street. To the light post and back." She said. Ron paled even more. Hermione scowled.

"How about the dares have to stay in back yard, ok?" she said. Ginny frowned and Ron sighed. Fred shook his head.

"Always the diplomat. But I gotta say, good job Ginny." He reached over Lee's head to give his sister a high five.

"Guess it's Ron's turn then." Harry knew this wasn't going to end well. Ron looked at Harry. "Dare or dare Harry?" Ron said. George laughed.

"Trying to get him to do something, Ron?" George said. Ron smirked. Harry glared at Ron.

"Fine. Dare." Harry muttered.

"I dare you to kiss Draco." Ron said. The reactions were priceless. Neville spit out his drink into Ginny's face, George fell off the diving board for the second time, and Draco started to choke on the mouthful of chips he had in his mouth.

"Excuse me?" Draco gasped when he regained the ability to breathe.

"I believe you heard me." Ron said. Harry gave him a look that said you are going to pay. Ron saluted him. "Can't deny a dare, either." The Weasley kids nodded. Harry shook his head and groaned. He stood up and walked over to where Draco was sitting. Draco glared at Ron and stood up to face Harry. Draco looked down at Harry. Harry felt a warm feeling settle into his stomach as his heart hammered away. He closed his eyes.

Then Draco's lips were on his. Fireworks exploded behind Harry's eyelids as angels sang. Draco put one hand on the small of Harry's back and the other on the back of his head. Harry moaned and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. Draco broke away, breathing heavily. They looked out at the group. The girls were smiling, the twins and Lee were gaping at them and Ron and Neville seemed to have passed out. Harry laughed and clung to Draco's neck, fighting to stay on his feet.

"So, are you two…together now?" Lee said. Ron looked up.

"Yeah. Got a problem with it?" Draco said. Harry looked up. Draco smiled down at him. Harry started to babble, but Draco silenced him by pressing his mouth to Harry's again. Harry's eyes rolled back into his head, and his legs turned to jelly. Draco broke away again. "Is there somewhere we can be alone?' Draco whispered into Harry's ear. Harry nodded. Draco turned to face the group, taking Harry's hand. "I hate to leave such an intriguing party, but Po-Harry and I have some…stuff… to talk about." Draco said, leading Harry into the house. Harry hurried after him; feeling like the only part of his body that mattered was his hand. "Do you know where my aunt and uncle are?' Draco asked Harry, looking around the corner into the hallway.

"I think Mrs. Weasley said something about picking Bill and Fleur, his fiancé, up at the airport with Mr. Weasley. Why?" Harry said.

"This is why." Draco said, and turned on Harry, catching his mouth in a kiss. He gasped as Draco pulled Harry closer to him, putting his hands lower on Harry's waist than before. Draco backed Harry up closer to the wall until Harry tripped over a pair of shoes. Harry found himself on his back, looking up at a pair of silver eyes blazing above him. Draco put his hand on the side of Harry's face. Harry smiled. "Do you really love me Harry?" Draco asked softly. Harry felt his eyebrows come together in confusion. Draco sighed. "In that notebook you accidentally gave me, you said you loved me. Do you?" Draco explained. Harry laughed. Draco frowned. He got up off of Harry and walked over to a chair. Harry propped himself up on his elbows. "Of course I do Draco." Draco turned to look at him. Harry smiled and cocked his head. Harry picked himself up off the floor and walked over to where Draco was standing. "Why would I have written it if I didn't mean it?" Harry slid his hand into Draco's. Harry stood on his toes to kiss Draco lightly on the lips. "I'm going to go put my clothes on in Ron's room. Change in the bathroom. I'm taking you somewhere." Harry said, walking towards the stairs. He practically flew up the stairs, taking them 3 at a time. When he reached the landing, Harry did a cartwheel down the hallway and ran to Ron's room. He threw the door open and changed into jeans, a blue button up long sleeve and converse. He put on his glasses and paused at the door to unbutton the top 2 buttons of his shirt before he flew down the stairs to nearly run into Draco. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and pressed his lips to Harry's once more. Harry felt his body turn into goo as Draco's warm mouth introduced him to heaven. Harry clung to Draco's neck, moaning slightly. Draco pulled away and hugged Harry closer to him. Harry scowled.

"No, come back." He murmured. Draco chuckled.

"I thought you were taking me somewhere." He said. Harry's eyes widened.

"Oh, yeah! Come on, can we take your car? I don't have one…" Harry said, leading Draco towards the door. Draco laughed as he unlocked his car. Harry walked over to get into the passenger door but as he reached for the door handle, Draco pulled Harry closer to his own body. Harry's breath caught in his throat. Draco's mouth was millimeters from Harry's own and Draco's breath smelled like peppermint and vanilla. Draco stared into Harry's eyes for a moment before getting into his own side of the car. Harry sucked in oxygen moments before his brain exploded. He opened the door and got into the car. Draco was just getting his seatbelt on and Harry marveled at the way his muscles moved under the tight sleeves of his coat. Draco glanced up to catch Harry staring at him. Harry flushed and turned to fumble with his seatbelt.

_I can't believe I'm in a car with Draco Malfoy! Every girl in school wishes she could be in my place right now! _Harry thought.

"So, where are we going?" Draco asked. Harry grinned.

"The place where I first fell in love with you." Harry said. Draco smiled. "go towards the old Lindsor place, I'll direct you from there."

_**ABOUT 15 MINUTES LATER**_

Harry and Draco were standing next to a tree near the Malfoy manor.

"So you were spying on me?" Draco said flatly. Harry flushed.

"No! I was hiding from my cousin. I climbed up that tree. I was looking around and I saw you diving into your pool. You were so intensely beautiful, I…I just… it was love at first sight. Then one of the maintenance people who works on your grounds yelled at me and I nearly killed myself falling out of the tree. I have a scar on my arm from the whole experience." Draco could feel tears coming to his eyes. Harry gave his hand a squeeze and Draco looked down at him. Harry smiled softly, his face turning pink. Draco cupped Harry's cheek in his one hand and wrapped one arm around his waist.

"Harry Potter, that was the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me." He said, then kissed Harry on the mouth one more time. Harry melted into the kiss, tangling his fingers in Draco's almost white hair. Draco moved his hand from Harry's face to teasingly place it on his belt buckle. Harry moaned against Draco's mouth, feeling it answered in the vibration against his lips. Draco deepened the kiss, nipping at Harry's lower lip, begging for entry into his mouth. Harry giddily opened his mouth as Draco backed him up against the tree. Harry was glad they were up against the tree because if they weren't, he knew he would be on the ground. Draco pulled away, only to start placing tiny kisses on Harry's neck. Draco moaned slightly as he went to work on Harry's shirt buttons.

"No, Draco, we shouldn't be out here, we should be in your house or at least your car." Harry gasped. Draco looked down at Harry, lust smoldering in his eyes. He reached up to stroke Harry's cheek, one hand still on his shirt buttons.

"Alright. We'll go into my place."

_**END CHAPPIE**_


End file.
